No estas sola
by ppg y yo
Summary: -Esto es incomodo… ya van como tres veces que pasa una chica y se ríe de mi soledad…- pensaba Miyako triste. -El no me puede dejar plantada… El me dijo que nos veríamos aquí a las 6:00 de la tarde...


En una vieja estación de Tokio se podía ver a una linda joven de unos 15 años de ojos celestes y cabello rubio que llevaba puesto un vestido celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, calcetas blancas largas, zapatos negros y su cabello lo llevaba en dos coletas con dos moños azules en estas.

**-¿Por qué todavía no llega Kaito?-** pensaba la rubia preocupada llamada Miyako mientras miraba el reloj de la estación. **-Lleva como dos horas tarde… **

-Mira a esa chica ¡parece que la dejaron plantada!- dijo una chica que pasaba por ahí con burla.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡De seguro piensa que vendrá! ¡Cuando un chico tarda más de una hora es que no vendrá!- decía otra chica que estaba en la estación.

**-Esto es incomodo… ya van como tres veces que pasa una chica y se ríe de mi soledad…-** pensaba Miyako triste. **-El no me puede dejar plantada… El me dijo que nos veríamos aquí a las 6:00 de la tarde.**

"**Flash Back"**

-¡Miyako, no puedes permitir que te sigan molestando nuestros compañeros!- dijo una pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos verdes claro llamada Kauro que le curaba las cortadas que tenía su amiga Miyako. -¡Ellos están abusando de tu inocencia!

-¡Pero Kauro! ¡Tú sabes que al rato se aburrirán de molestarme!- dijo Miyako quien hacía gestos de dolor mientras Kauro curaba sus cortadas -¡No les prestare atención y por eso mismo dejaran de molestarme!

-¡Miyako! ¡Por eso mismo te molestan! ¡Porque tú no te defiendes!- decía Kauro mientras se sentaba a lado de Miyako. -¡Sabes bien que esta vez sí se pasaron los putos!

-Kauro, no digas palabrotas, y no creo que haya sido tan malo…-

-¡¿Qué no fue malo?! ¡Miyako, te ataron de las manos a la parte trasera de un automóvil y aceleraron los idiotas!

-Pero tal vez no se dieron cuenta que hacían eso…

-¡Miyako, ellos sabían que estabas ahí! ¡Te estaban arrastrando en el suelo! ¡Incluso se estaban riendo los hijos de puta!

-Kauro…

-¡Si no hubiera llegado quien sabe que te habría pasado!... Miyako, escucha, no quiero que te pase nada pero sabes que no puedo llegar a tiempo cada vez que estas en problemas, por eso quiero que te defiendas de ellos…

-Pues sí, no vamos juntas a la misma escuela…

-Mira, prométeme que te defenderás cada vez que te molesten ¿Bien?

-…Ok…

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Kauro levantándose –Me tengo que ir Miyako, ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Y recuerda, los puños en caso de necesidad!

-Sip, lo recordare Kauro ¡Nos vemos!- le contesto alegre Miyako a Kauro mientras veía como si iba caminando su amiga pelinegra.

**-No sé si puedo ser tan fuerte como tu Kauro, ¡Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo!- **pensó Miyako mientras veía el cielo de color naranja.

-¡Hola, Miyako!- dijo un chico de cabello negro y de ojos de color gris. -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Ah! ¡H-hola K-kaito, e-estoy bien!- contesto nerviosa Miyako mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. **-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que venir él?! ¡Mi uniforme está sucio y en mal estado! ¡Qué pena que me vea así!**

-¡Me alegra! Oye… he escuchado que… yo… te gusto- dijo mirando a otro lado nervioso Kaito

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Como sabes eso!?- dijo nerviosa Miyako mientras su cara se ponía COMPLETAMENTE roja

-Bueno, eso me alegra mucho, porque… tu también me gustas…- decía nervioso Kaito mientras miraba a los ojos a Miyako.

Había un completo silencio total entre ellos dos, solo miraban los ojos del otro sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Miyako hablo.

-Etto… realmente… si me gustas Kaito…- decía con timidez Miyako sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Kaito.

En eso, Kaito tomo de la barbilla a Miyako y fue acercando su rostro cada vez más al de ella para finalmente darle un beso en los labios y separse de ella lentamente.

**-¡Me besó! ¡Esto es como un sueño! ¡Kaito mi amor secreto, me besó!- **pensó Miyako que estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Bueno Miyako! ¡Quiero que tengamos una cita hoy a las 6:00 de la tarde en la estación principal de Tokio! ¿Te parece bien?

-sí, estaré esperándote.

-¡Ok! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- dijo Kaito para después marcharse corriendo.

**-¡No puedo creer que realmente nos hayamos besado y vayamos a tener una cita!- **pensó Miyako feliz por lo sucedido para irse a su casa a arreglar.

"**Fin del Flash Back"**

-Tal vez está terminando las tareas de la escuela o se perdió con tanta gente o está arreglando… asuntos personales y por eso… tarda…- decía Miyako a sí misma con tristeza y al borde de las lágrimas mientras miraba al suelo.

-Ya son las 8:00 de la noche… *snif* y no ha venido *snif*…- dijo Miyako para que una lágrima traicionera saliera de uno de sus hermosos ojos celestes.

-¿Por qué ese rostro tan lindo tiene esas lágrimas?- dijo un joven rubio y de ojos azules que miraba a Miyako con lástima.

-¿Uh? *snif* ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Miyako a un triste para mirar al rubio.

-¡lo siento, perdona mis modales! Me llamo Boomer Jojo, un gusto conocerla- dijo Boomer para tomar la mano de Miyako y besarla. (N/A: Este salió caballero :3)

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Miyako Gotokuji- dijo mas alegre Miyako para tomar las puntas de su vestido e inclinarse un poco.

-¡Qué lindo nombre tienes, Miyako!- dijo feliz Boomer por hacer que Miyako dejara de llorar.

-G-gracias- dijo Miyako un poco roja.

-De nada- dijo sonriendo Boomer. -¿Por qué una joven tan linda esta aquí sola?

-Eh… eso… pues… no quisiera hablar de eso- dijo Miyako con tristeza.

-Lo siento, no quise que te pusieras triste.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡De hecho tú me alegraste y evitaste que empezara a llorar!- dijo Miyako intentando animarlo.

-Eso me alegra.

-Sip, hubiera sido vergonzoso que la gente me viera llorar.

-¿Y por qué sería vergonzoso? Es algo tan natural en la naturaleza del ser humano.

-Es que… la gente se burlaba de mi soledad.

-¡Cómo si ellos nunca estuvieran solos! Si nunca estuvieran solos ¿Cómo irían al baño?

En eso Miyako empezó a reír por imaginarse la escena de un hombre en el baño mientras que otro lo acompañaba.

**-¡Esa sonrisa si debería estar en su rostro!-** pensó Boomer mientras miraba a Miyako reír.

-¡Eso nunca se me había ocurrido! ¡Tienes un buen sentido del humor!- dijo feliz Miyako.

-Nah, soy Batman por eso es que soy buen comediante- dijo Boomer mientras cerraba un ojo y levantaba sus pulgares.

Con eso Miyako se comenzó a reír otra vez.

-¡Dios! ¡Hace mucho que no reía así!- decía Miyako mientras se sujetaba el estomago de tanto reír.

-Una buena risa le trae beneficios al ser humano y lo relaja del estrés.

-¡Genial! ¡No sabía eso! ¿Sabías que el chocolate blanco…?

Pasaron cuatro horas y en esas cuatro horas Miyako y Boomer seguían platicando muy entretenidos y felices y una que otra risa por parte de los dos, realmente se la pasaban bien esos dos jóvenes y de hecho, las chicas que se burlaban de Miyako por su soledad ahora le tenían envidia, ya que, Boomer es un joven apuesto que estaba con Miyako.

-¡…Y luego cuando me asustaron con la imagen, en vez de cerrar la pestaña, lance mi computadora a mi cama!- decía Boomer mientras se empezaba a reír al imaginarse su propia cara asustada.

-¡Épico! ¡Yo una vez de curiosa con un link que decía "NO ENTRES AQUÍ" termine igual que tú!- dijo Miyako mientras sonreía, en eso suena su celular y lo saca de su bolsa –Me mandaron un mensaje.

Miyako lee el mensaje y se pone a llorar para después lanzar su celular hacia alguna parte y salir corriendo de la estación.

-¡Miyako! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto alarmado Boomer pero Miyako no lo escucho y seguía corriendo.

En eso Boomer ve el celular de Miyako en el suelo y lo levanta, para después sorprenderse con el mensaje que le habían mandado.

"_¡JA! ¡Qué pendeja eres! ¿Realmente creíste que me gustabas? ¡Pues nunca me gustaste! ¡Solo te lo dije para hacerte una broma! ¡Y si te bese fue para que me creyeras! ¡Besarte fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida!_

_Realmente estas pendeja, eres una puta al dejar que te besara, debiste pensar que estaba tramando algo, ahora sé que estas en la estación porque tú eres una idiota y fuiste al lugar._

_Por cierto, espero que te mueras de vergüenza, porque le conté a todo el colegio que te dejaron plantada en una cita y que tú me habías besado a la fuerza para tener sexo conmigo, eres una perra, ahora toda tu reputación ha sido destruida._

_¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Espero que te guste esta imagen de ti DESNUDA! Sé que piensas que "Esa no soy yo" pues es cierto, no eres tú, es una imagen de una tipa desnuda con tu cara._

_(Aquí está la imagen de una mujer desnuda con la cara de Miyako sonriendo con ternura)_

_Sin más que insultarte y avergonzarte, ¡Qué pases mala noche!_

_Atte. Kaito_

_P.D: Esta imagen se la mande a TODO el colegio"_

-¡Oh no, Miyako!- dijo preocupado Boomer mientras empezaba a correr para buscar a Miyako.

**Miyako POV**

¡NO! ¡Mi vida ha sido arruinada! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Nunca se lo he dicho a Kauro pero realmente estoy harta de ellos! ¡Estoy harta de ser el hazme reír y el objeto de maltratos en mi tonta y estúpida escuela! ¡¿PERO PORQUE TUVO QUE SER PRECISAMENTE KAITO?! ¡ESTO A PARTE DE INDIGNARME ME HA ROTO EL CORAZÓN DE LA MANERA MÁS CRUEL! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME MALTRATAN Y HUMILLAN TANTO EN EL COLEGIO?!

¡Si, esa es la respuesta! ¡Si me mato no tendré que soportar el dolor de esa cosa a la que llaman escuela!... pero el suicidio es de cobardes… yo soy cobarde… le dije a Kauro que sería fuerte pero no puedo serlo… ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO! Como dije que sería fuerte… me matare de forma fuerte… hay una navaja en mi bolsa si no me equivoco… la busco pero no la encuentro… ¡La encontré!... empiezo a acercar la navaja a mis muñecas… y las empiezo a cortar lentamente…

-¡AUCH, ESTO DUELE!- grité pero sigo cortándomelas

-¡MIYAKO!-

¿Alguien me está llamando? ¿Quién es?

-¡MIYAKO! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!- ¡Es Boomer! Está presionando mis cortadas que me he hecho y me ha quitado mi navaja.

-¡BAKA! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEVARTE A UN HOSPITAL!- dijo sin dejar de presionar mis muñecas… ¡MIERDA PORQUE TARDO TANTO EN DESANGRARME!

-¡Ahí hay uno!- dijo mientras me llevaba a la fuerza al lugar… ¡No quiero ir, solo déjame morir!

**Fin de Miyako POV**

-¡NECESITO AYUDA!- dijo Boomer mientras pateba las puertas del hospital desesperado para no soltar a Miyako.

-¡Déjame morir, Boomer!- decía Miyako llorando mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Boomer

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE ESFUERZAS EN MORIR?!- pregunto alterado Boomer aun sin soltar a Miyako.

-Yo… quiero morirme porque… ¡soy golpeada, insultada, herida, maltratada, objetivo de burlas, críticas destructivas, chismes falsos y de gente que me odia a diario!- contesto Miyako llorando.

-Miyako…- dijo Boomer con tristeza -¡NO TE DEJARE MORIR!

-Joven, le pido que se calme, las puertas son automáticas y no hay necesidad de patearlas…- decía una enfermera de cabello rojo largo y de ojos rosas tratando de calmar a Boomer.

-¡NO ME HABLE DE ESO AHORA! ¡SALVELA Y NO LA DEJE MORIR!- grito Boomer desesperado, la enfermera vio a Miyako y que sus muñecas estaban llenas de sangre y se alarmó.

-¡Jovencita! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!- dijo la enfermera sorprendida para tomar a Miyako y llevársela a una habitación.

-Suerte que la perseguí…- se decía Boomer a sí mismo - ¿Quién es ese Kaito que trata tan mal a Miyako?

-Disculpe jovencito… ya puede pasar a ver a su novia- dijo la enfermera que los atendió.

-E-ella no es mi novia, ¡a-apenas nos conocemos!- respondió Boomer rojo como tomate.

-Pues hacen una linda pareja, me llamo Momoko Akatsumi, si necesita algo solo llámeme y yo vendré.

-Ok y gracias- dijo Boomer para entrar en la habitación donde estaba Miyako

En la habitación estaba Miyako sentada en una camilla mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Miyako? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Boomer mientras se sentaba a lado de Miyako.

-… ¿por qué no me dejaste morir?

-… ¿todavía quieres morir?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Y muy grande, Miyako no tienes porque suicidarte, eres una persona hermosa como para hacer semejante cosa, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¡S-solo q-quiero que todo termine!- decía Miyako mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos vendadas y comenzaba a llorar.

-Tranquila… estoy aquí para ayudarte…

-¡Mi vida es tan estúpida! ¡Soy una estúpida!

-Miyako…

-¡¿Por qué me odian?! ¿¡Qué les hice!?

-Miyako…

-¡Ojala todo terminara en este instante!

-¡MIYAKO!- grito Boomer desesperado para después tomar a Miyako de los hombros y hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿P-por qué estas llorando?- preguntó todavía llorando Miyako viendo los ojos de Boomer.

-P-porque no puedo imaginarme como seria este mundo sin ti, Miyako- dijo Boomer mientras lloraba sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Miyako.

-Boomer…

-¡Sufrí lo mismo que tú! ¡Esto me hizo recordar como intente suicidarme ahorcándome con una cuerda!

-¡Lo siento, no quería que lloraras por mi culpa!- dijo Miyako llorando aun mas.

-¡No te disculpes! ¡NO ESTAS SOLA!- decía Boomer mientras lloraba aun más y abrazaba a Miyako.

Se quedaron un así abrazados uno al otro, en ese tiempo hubo un silencio total... un silencio acompañado de un abrazo protector.

-*Ejem*- dijo la enfermera Momoko mientras entraba a la habitación -¿Por qué no se separan? ¿Son novios acaso?

En eso Boomer y Miyako abrieron los ojos como platos y se separaron rápidamente sonrojados evitando cruzar miradas.

-Veo que eres una chica con problemas- dijo Momoko viendo a Miyako –No tienes porque hacer eso.

-Es que… estaba tan desesperada que quería morir.

-No te preocupes, todo se soluciona, solo busca más opciones, dime, ¿Te has defendido de quienes te molestan?

-Etto… No…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me da miedo que me hagan algo peor.

-¡Ay niña!, ¡Si te defiendes ya no tendrás que soportar eso! ¡Demuéstrales que eres fuerte!

-Pero…

-¡Nada de "peros"! ¡La próxima vez que te molesten demuestra que eres fuerte!

-¡Exacto! ¡Tú puedes, Miyako!- dijo Boomer animando a Miyako –Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites.

-Bien…- dijo Miyako sin mucho ánimo.

**Al día siguiente…**

Se podía observar a Miyako con su uniforme de la escuela yendo a la entrada de esta, cada paso que daba la ponía nerviosa y le daba miedo que tan solo al entrar vinieran sus compañeros a insultarla y golpearla… realmente estaba asustada y no quería volver a ese lugar… pero ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás.

-Aquí voy…- se dijo en susurro así misma y entró a la escuela encontrándose con imágenes de la foto que le mando Kaito –No… no…

-¡Hola! ¡Veo que te encontraste con tu "linda" foto!- dijo un chico que pasaba por ahí -¡Eres una zorra al querer tener sexo con mi amigo!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Miyako intentando no llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres llorar? ¡Ya estas grande para eso! ¿O es que eres una bebita llorona?- dijo una chica que se reía de Miyako.

-¡N-no soy una bebita llorona!- dijo Miyako a punto de llorar -¡Ustedes son unos intolerantes!

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada la chica que la había insultado -¡Veo que nos has levantado la palabra!

-¡Si, lo he hecho! ¡¿Y qué?!- decía Miyako cada vez más segura de sí misma -¡ESTOY HARTA DE SER SIEMPRE SU OBJETO DE MALTRATOS! ¡YA NUNCA LO VOLVERE A SER!

-¡Pues si así quieres jugar!... ¡Juguemos!- dijo otro chico para empezar a correr hacia Miyako.

Como respuesta Miyako comenzó a correr por toda la escuela tratando de evitar a los chicos y chicas que tenían la intención de golpearla. Había como diez alumnos persiguiendo a Miyako y ella solo podía huir de ellos, Miyako, al no ver hacia donde más correr, entro a la escuela y subió al segundo piso y se oculto en el armario del conserje con la esperanza de que no la encontraran.

**-¡Rayos! ¡Les dije que si me defendía pasaría esto! ¡Ahora me buscan para golpearme como diez alumnos! ¡Por favor que no me encuentren aquí!- **pensaba Miyako asustada por la reacción de sus compañeros.

En eso, la puerta se empezó a abrir y Miyako asustada, subió en cubo de agua para llegar a una ventana y abrirla, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a varios chicos y chicas enfurecidos y uno de ellos había sujetado del pie a Miyako.

-¡No escaparas de esta, puta!- dijo el chico que tenia sujeta a Miyako.

Desesperada, Miyako pateo al chico en la cara y en el momento que la soltó, abrió por completo la ventana y se lanzo por medio de esta para caer en el suelo de rodillas de manera muy violenta.

-Rayos… eso me dolió…- se dijo Miyako a sí misma viendo como sus rodillas estaban completamente rojas -¡Pero no puedo dejar que me atrapen!

Dicho esto, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al muro que rodeaba la escuela, asustada y nerviosa comenzó a escalar el muro para salir corriendo de ese lugar ¡No le interesaba nada solo escapar del lugar y punto!

Pero una chica que la perseguía fue hacia ella y la tomo de las piernas haciendo que Miyako callera al piso, de un momento, Miyako ya estaba rodeada por sus compañeros, y en ese instante comenzaron a patearla muy bruscamente.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡YO NO LES HE HECHO NADA!- decía Miyako mientras se cubría la cabeza y estaba en posición fetal aguantando los golpes.

-¡Ojala te hubieras muerto ayer!- dijo Kaito mientras la tomaba del cabello y hacia que lo mirara -¡Debiste haberte cortado mejor las muñecas! ¡Así te hubieras muerto al instante!

-¡D-déjame! ¡t-te odio! ¡LOS ODIO!- dijo Miyako llorando tratando de no gritar.

-¡Sabes que no puedes hablarnos así!- dijo Kaito para lanzar a Miyako al suelo y que los demás empezaran a golpearla a puños.

-¡Buena suerte para salir de esta!- dijo Kaito mientras se iba caminando.

Miyako seguía siendo golpeada por sus compañeros, hasta que uno de ellos le amarro las manos y pies con cinta y la empezaban a arrastrar por un camino de rocas.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO DUELE! ¡SUELTENME!- decía Miyako llorando desesperada por el dolor de los golpes con las rocas.

-¡Te lo buscaste por contestarnos!- dijo el chico que la arrastraba, para después, quitarle su blusa y dejarla atada a un poste.

-¡AHORA MUESTRALE AL MUNDO TU VERDADERA ZORRA INTERIOR!

-¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ERES MUY CRUEL! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba y lloraba Miyako.

-¡¿MIYAKO?!- dijo asombrada Kauro viendo como estaba atada en un poste y sin blusa puesta.

-*snif* ¡NO PUEDO TOLERARLO MAS! *SNIF* ¡AYUDENME!- gritaba y lloraba Miyako desconsolada por tanta humillación.

-¡A VER PENDEJOS, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL CABRÓN QUE DEJO A MIYAKO ASÍ!? ¡SAL Y MUESTRA TU CARA QUE TE LA PARTIRE EN PEDAZOS!- gritó enojada Kauro -¡¿NO QUIERES SALIR?! ¡PUES TENDRÉ QUE GOLPEAR A CADA UNO DE USTEDES PARA SABER QUIÉN FUE!

Todos los alumnos que estaban ahí salieron corriendo asustados, no por nada Kauro era apodada "Cenicienta".

-¡COBARDES!- gritó Kauro realmente enojada -¿Miyako qué paso?

-Ellos… ellos… ellos… ¡Me golpearon y humillaron!- dijo llorando aun mas Miyako

-Tranquila… yo te ayudare a quitarte la cinta de las manos…- dicho esto, Kauro empezó a cortar la cinta de las manos de Miyako.

-¡¿TU TAMBIEN QUIERES ESTAR ASÍ COMO ELLA?!- gritó Kaito enojado por haber arruinado su plan para humillar a Miyako.

-¡CON QUE TU FUISTE EL CABRÓN DE MIERDA QUE LE HIZO ESTO A MIYAKO!

-¡YA VERÁS!- dijo Kaito para golpear a Kauro en la cara y darle una patada en el abdomen.

-¡KAURO!- gritó asustada Miyako

-¡estoy bien! ¡He tenido peores golpes que eso!- dijo Kauro para darle una patada en el pecho a Kaito -¡GOLPEAS COMO MARICA!

Era una pelea muy fuerte, usaban botellas, lápices o cualquier cosa que estuviera en el suelo para golpearse entre sí, ambos estaban heridos y parecía que tuvieran el mismo nivel de fuerza.

-¡TOMA!- grito Kaito para darle un golpe en la cara a Kauro y que esta cayera al suelo inconsciente -¡veo que no eres tan fuerte como aparentas!

-¡KAUROOOOOOOOOO!-grito asustada y preocupada Miyako -¡¿POR QUÉ LA INCLUISTE EN ESTO?! ¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ELLA!

-¡CALLATE!- grito enojado Kaito para bofetear a Miyako -¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!

-¡¿ASÍ TRATAS A LAS DAMAS?! ¡QUÉ POCO HOMBRE SALISTE AL SER CAPAZ DE GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER!- dijo una voz que pasaba por ahí.

-¡¿y tú quien eres?!

-Nadie en especial… ¡Solo Boomer Jojo!- dicho esto, Boomer le dio una patada en cierta parte intima donde nunca debe ser golpeada.

-¡Boomer!- dijo feliz Miyako al ver a Boomer que las había ayudado.

-¡Miyako! ¡¿Estás bien?!- dijo Boomer alarmado para terminar de romper la cinta en las manos de Miyako y que esta lo abrazara cuando estuvo libre.

-¡Muchas grcias, Boomer!- dijo Miyako quien abrazaba muy tiernamente a Boomer

-*ejem* Miyako… no tienes… tu blusa puesta…- dijo Boomer sonrojado por el abrazo de Miyako y que no tuviera blusa.

-¡Cierto! Mi blusa ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Miyako empezando a buscar su blusa debajo de una roca.

-Toma esto…- dijo Boomer mientras le daba un suéter de color azul oscuro a Miyako.

-¡gracias!- dijo Miyako para ponerse el suéter -¡KAURO!

Miyako fue corriendo hacia Kauro quien estaba desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Kauro! ¡No te mueras por favor!- dijo Miyako quien sacudía muy fuerte a Kauro para que despertara.

-Baka… no voy a morir… fueron solo unos golpes…- decía Kauro mientras despertaba.

-¡Kauro!- grito alegre Miyako para abrazar a Kauro

-¡OYE! ¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS ABRAZOS!- decía Kauro intentando zafarse de Miyako.

-¡Pensé que te habías muerto!

-Nah, unos cuantos golpes no pueden matarme- dijo Kauro mientras levantaba su pulgar en alto –Se pasaron de la raya estos ineptos.

-Sí, tuve que saltar del segundo piso para que no me atraparan- dijo Miyako sonriente como un angelito.

-¡¿SALTASTE DEL SEGUNDO PISO?!- preguntaron asombrados Kauro y Boomer.

-Sip, por eso mismo mis rodillas sangran- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mira que eres rara- dijo Kauro mientras le salía una gotita tipo anime.

-Esto ya es de encargarse la policía…- dijo Boomer todavía enojado con el chico por hacerle daño a Miyako.

-Ok, vamos de una vez y de paso con Momoko porque ya me duele todo el cuerpo…- dijo Miyako para caer desmayada.

-¡MIYAKO!-gritaron preocupados Boomer y Kauro.

-Yo la cargare hasta algún hospital, tu ve con la policía.

-¿Cómo se que no le haras nada malo?

-No te preocupes, si le haría algo malo, en vez de ayudarlas hubiera seguido mi camino…

-Está bien… ¡Pero le lastimas un solo cabello y te golpeare!- dijo Kauro para ir con la policía.

-No está muy lejos el hospital de esta escuela…- dijo Boomer para cargar a Miyako como recién casados hasta llegar al hospital.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos al hospital Sakura- dijo Momoko feliz -¿¡Qué le paso a la joven!?

-Hola Momoko, necesita tu ayuda.

-Esta niña, debe de haber sido golpeada muy fuerte- dijo Momoko para subir a Miyako en una camilla. –por suerte, sus heridas no son graves.

Momoko llevo a Miyako a una habitación para curarle las heridas y los moretones que tenia.

* * *

**Con Kauro…**

-¡Necesito hacer una denuncia!- dijo Kauro mientras pateaba las puertas de la entrada -¡Hay en una escuela jóvenes que lastiman a otros y los meastros no hacen nada al respecto!

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo asombrado un oficial –No se preocupe, señorita, nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto ¿Qué tan grave es?

-Lo suficiente como para dejarme desmayada y que a una amiga la humillaran quitándole la blusa en público, ¡Es muy grave!

-¡Eso ya es delito! ¡Vamos chicos! ¿Cómo se llama la escuela?

-"Kimono de Sakura"

-¡Bien!

El oficial salió junto con otros cinco, ellos se encargarían del problema de abuso de Miyako, que por cierto, no era la única, también una chica llamada Himeko junto con Robín y Mitch eran molestados de la misma manera que Miyako, los oficiales se encargaron del asunto y Miyako se recupero de sus heridas, que por cierto, ella comenzaba a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia Boomer.

Miyako no quiso volver a la escuela, por lo tanto, se cambio a otra llamada "Amanecer de Tokio" donde también estudiaba Boomer y Kauro, esto los dejo a Miyako sorpendida por la gran coincidencia de encontrarse en el mismo lugar de estudios… y Kauro sigue sin confiar de Boomer pero se da cuenta de que no es mala persona, aun así, lo tiene vigilado para que no lastime a Miyako.

En el nuevo colegio también iba el hermano de Boomer, Butch, quien con tan solo cruzar miradas con Kauro comenzaban a discutir sin parar (en una ocasión tuvieron una guerra con huevos en el comedor)

Pasaron los días y Miyako y Boomer se hicieron muy grandes amigos, Butch y Kauro… son una especie de "aminego"

-Los unicornios son lindos…- dijo Miyako sentada en un árbol junto con Boomer

-Sí, lástima que no son reales.

-¡Los caballos se le acercan mucho! ¡Solo tienes que ponerles un cono de helado en la frente y es un unicornio!

-Miyako…

-¿Mande?

-Tu… pues… *ejem* ¡Me gustas mucho y soy Batman!- dijo Boomer sonrojado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto asombrada Miyako.

-¡Se que es difícil de creer! ¡Pero soy Batman!

-Pero eso no es…

-¡Ciudad Gótica me necesita!- dijo Boomer para salir corriendo y ocultarse detrás del árbol **-¡Rayos! ¡No vuelvo a escuchar a Butch y a sus consejos "sabios" de hermano mayor!**

-Boomer…

-¡Ahhh!- grito Boomer mientras se sonrojaba

-Tú también me gustas…- dijo Miyako sonrojada

-¿e-en serio?

-Sip, me gustas mucho…- Miyako se acercaba cada vez más a Boomer y lo beso en los labios.

Boomer correspondió el beso y se quedaron así hasta que les faltaba aire.

-Por cierto…- dijo Miyako –Yo soy Catwoman.

-Entonces… hay que salvar el mundo, juntos…

-¡Cierto! ¡A propósito! ¡Butch le robo el almuerzo a Kauro!

-¿Qué? ¡Para que sea el hermano mayor tiene poco cerebro!

Dicho esto, fueron corriendo hacia donde estaban los verdes para evitar que hicieran otra guerra de comida.

* * *

¡Aloh! :D ¡Soy yo! (e_e) Bueno, esta "pequeña" historia se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de "Karakuri pierrot" de Miku Hatsune! Y la inspiración era tanta que no podia hacer otra cosa que escribir esto xD, sobre el intento de suicidio de Miyako, tuve que ver preguntas en yahoo respuestas y una decía…

_"¿Cuánto se tarda en desangrarse y morir al cortarse las venas?_

_Necesito saber cuánto tiempo se tarda en morir al cortarse las venas por las muñecas. Es una pregunta seria, es para un proyecto._

_**Detalles adicionales**_

_No, no voy a suicidarme ni mucho menos. Necesito saberlo para una historia que estoy escribiendo._

_¡Que no quiero suicidarme! Que lo necesito saber para mi historia. No sé en qué idioma lo tengo que decir._

_Estoy harta. ¿No sabeis leer o que? Al próximo que insunúe que quiero suicidarme y se ponga a darme consejos que no he pedido le notifico abuso."_

Me dio mucha risa xD creo que me imagine una voz chistosita y una cara de enojado cómica cuando lo leí e_e (me rio de cosas raras… creo que debo ir al psicólogo xD) bueno espero que nadie haya sido traumado leyendo esto, sin más que decir

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
